Um corpo, um sangue e uma vida miserável
by tah-crowley
Summary: A sua linhagem era a sua herança, sua vida era a continuação dessa linhagem. E o que poderia ser isso? (Gerard/Bert) - The Used e My Chemical Romance.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

A sua linhagem era a sua herança, sua vida era a continuação dessa linhagem.

E o que poderia ser isso? Em uma época que sua família já não existia mais, era apenas ele e os seus terríveis traumas de infância, infância extremamente pobre e mergulhada no orgulho 'infantil dos ignorantes' Carkinios, que viviam de suas próprias palavras (vagas, vagas), que não alimentaram aquela criança; magra e pálida.

A criança, agora, era um homem.

Um homem pobre, mas digno, apesar de seu temperamento forte, que irritava-se com qualquer coisa.

Sua vida sofrida na infância, a falta da presença dos pais fizeram com que ele se torna-se um homem forte, suportando a privação de seus maiores desejos, mas hoje, hoje será o dia.


	2. O Dia D

Ele descia a ladeira com indiferença, a chuva que fazia pequenas poças ao redor dos seus pés não o incomodava, de maneira nenhuma, com certeza. Suas roupas de couro preto o resguardavam, o dava calor, o confortava; nesses momentos melancólicos do dia que demoravam para passar, o frio era insuportável, suas faces estavam brancas como cera, as ruas estavam terminantemente vazias e a rua estendia-se e não acabava-se nunca:

- Vamos vê, quem é o pobre menino pobre! - resmungou para si próprio, chutando uma pedrinha de gelo no chão, fazendo-a escorregar a um esgoto. Sua mochila pesava sobre suas costas e seu corpo suava por inteiro. Virou a uma rua a esquerda e entrou em uma casa a direita e, em seguida encostou a porta; jogando-se no sofá - maltrapilho da sala minúscula que ele dormia na antiga casa do tio, que agora, viajará e nunca mais voltará - e jogando os braços para cima da cabeça.

Sua cabeça doía ligeiramente; sua tensão, sua expectativa era grande, seu desejo intensificava-se e suas unhas percorriam o sofá agilmente, sem nenhuma vez afunda-las dentro do sofá; cheio de buracos.

A porta mal se abriu rapidamente e um garoto entrou pela porta, seu cheiro era azedo, selvagem e anormal, seu corpo exala fortemente todos esses odores, enquanto aproximava-se do homem pálido e alto deitado sobre o sofá, jogado de qualquer jeito sobre aquele micro sofá, mas de qualquer jeito, ainda muito desejável.

A calça de coro demarcava cada dobra de seu corpo; a onde ficava a virilha, as coxas, a batata da perna, o seu membro rígido dentro da calça apertada sob um cinto, e sua jaqueta demarcava seu peitoral escultural, bem marcado e suavizado por sua idade.

Seu rosto era pálido, sua boca vermelha e delicada, suas orelhas ligeiramente pontudas para cima, e seus ombros cobertos pelos seus longos cabelos lisos.

Gerard não se movimentou, a chegada do mais velho, já sabia que era ele, não tinha dúvidas, era previsível. Seu trabalho no exército era esse; saber sempre antes de todo mundo.

O outro homem adiantou-se sobre o mais novo, o mais novo... nada fez.

O mais velho queria, desejava, excitava-se com os pequenos movimentos que o mais novo fazia por debaixo de suas pernas, mas nada acontecia a não ser: movimentos de desconforto do menor, o mais velho sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Gerard... eu irei te comer, eu irei fazer você querer chupar-me...- o menor não respondeu, mas também não aliviou os desejos do mais velho.

Gerard sabia exatamente como fazer, mas só queria que, ele o incitasse da maneira correta:

- Vamos, Bert! Deixe de ser um mongolóide e faça-me chupar-te...- Bert assustou-se com a voz do mais novo, mas logo alegrou-se e começou o jogo, nesse jogo Bert sempre ganhava de todo mundo, imagine perder de Gerard, um pobre coitado... - Bert endireitou-se no quadril de Gerard para amarrar os cabelos tão grandes quanto os do maior, e deitou todo seu corpo sobre o corpo de Gerard.


	3. Eu domino você,

_e eu vou ter prazer, só eu..._

Bert atacou de imediato os lábios do maior, que logo enlaçou o quadril do outro apertando-o com força para o seu próprio corpo, enquanto o menor o beijava com força e rapidez, Gerard dava-lhe abstinência, fazendo seus beijos serem mais pedidos, mais implorados, Gerard adorava isso.

Bert arrastava seus beijos pelo corpo do maior, não deixando o ar entrar, apenas que fosse de um corpo para outro, apertava os braços do maior com paixão, arrancando-lhe a jaqueta de coro e deixando a vista sua camisa social roxa sexy, MUITO SEXY. Arrancou com ferocidade aquele pedaço de roupa que não o deixava ver todo o corpo daquele ser estranho e excitante, seu corpo era todo branco e seu membro ainda batia com o dele, as mordidas eram violentas, os cabelos estavam molhados, Gerard chupou-lhe o pescoço com desejo, fazendo com que o outro levasse uma jorrada de água na cara, Gerard riu da cara de patife de seu companheiro sexual. Bert irritou-se e jogou Gerard no chão subindo sobre o outro.

Bert lambia todo seu peitoral para lhe causar dormências, e poder vira-lo para sua dominação primordial, mas Gerard era mais rápido, lambia toda a extensão de sua orelha fazendo o outro tremer e gemer o seu nome, e Gerard o empurrava ao chão e subia sobre suas costas agora peladas e levemente suadas, ele esfregava seu pênis sobre suas costas, mordia, lambia, beijava sua orelha, sua presa sexy, gemie e retorcia-se sobre o tapete corroído e sentia prazer em tudo aquilo.

Tirou as calças em uma das suas retorções com as lambidas quase labirintais e tirou a cueca junto, exibindo seu pênis sobre a costas do mais novo, deitou-se reto sobre o outro, e colocou o seu pênis nas pernas do outro.

Mordiscou novamente sua nuca e sussurrou:

- Quem é que vai chupar quem, hein, Bert? - Gerard puxou a cabeça do outro como se estivesse decapitada, Bert assustou-se, mas não deixou transparece:

- Você irá C-H-U-P-A-R M-E.

Gerard riu com tamanha besteira e empurrou para as bandas do outro o seu pênis ereto e, penetrou-o no outro com força, puxando a cabeça do outro que gemia; oras de dor, oras de prazer, Gerard apenas sentia o gozo preencher sua uretra, sua glande ficou tempo demais em Bert que gemeu alto antes de desacorda, Gerard antes de gozar introduzio o pênis na boca do menor e gozou em seus lábios, deu-lhe um remédio para durmir, até que seu gozo voltou de sua garganta que não foi deixada ser aberta por Gerard e Bert acabou morrendo esgasgado com o gozo de GERARD.

Gerard sorriu ao ver Bert morto no seu tapete e com seu gozo instalado na garganta. Gerard fora o coitado, o pobre, o inferior. Agora era; o superior, o mais forte, o mais esperto:

- Acredite, eu fiz um bem a humanidade, Robert! - ele riu-se de suas próprias palavras e foi dormir no seu sofá, deixando Bert lá, naquele tapete; na sua herança digna.

No dia seguinte; Gerard jogará a carcaça de Bert em um morro abandonado que ficava logo atrás de sua rua, Gerard sabia muito bem, que ninguém atreveria-se a ir lá; procurar cabelo em ovo. E se viesse quem daria o veredito de engasgado com o gozo de um homem? Todos prefeririam enterrá-lo como se sua morte foce algo fatal, do que algo que 'eu FIZ'.

* * *

Nome do capítulo dividido pelo tamanho dele (diretamente no texto, ele está em _itálico)_


End file.
